The present invention relates to railway axle assemblies, and more particularly to clips for retaining a backing ring with a bearing inner ring.
Railway axle assemblies typically include an axle or shaft, upon which is mounted two wheels, and a bearing assembly for coupling the shaft with a bogie frame. The bearing assembly includes one or more bearings for rotatably supporting the shaft and is typically mounted on a diametrically smaller end portion of the shaft, the wheels being mounted on a diametrically larger central portion. As such, the axle bearing assemblies generally include a backing ring for axially positioning the bearing assembly in relation to a fillet joining the larger shaft section with the smaller shaft section. During installation of the axle bearing assembly onto the shaft, it is preferable to have some means for at least temporarily coupling the backing ring with an adjacent end portion of the bearing.